


The clothes don’t make the man

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Challenge : Sonny is the best dressed of the two
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Barisi Opposites Challenge





	The clothes don’t make the man




End file.
